Prince of fire
by Karina254
Summary: Prince Alexander knows who he will become, and always has. But when exceptions of him are too much for him to handle, the unbelievable happens. Now when new revelations come to light, Alexander must learn and fight to become who he has always meant to be.


He felt eyes watching him from the shadows. Everywhere he went, they followed. No matter how much he tried to run from his destiny, it always followed him. Prince Alexander of the Merisa Kingdom. Destined to become a great King that would help his people in times of need. Ever since he was a child, being the only child of King Daxium and Queen Layla, he was told of his responsibilities. Of what he would do once he came of age. But he knew in his heart that he had failed before he'd even begun.

"The future king should be able learn to control his abilities, let alone have them." He overheard his tutor tell his father one day. "I have spent _my_ valuable time and effort on him. But I have yet to see any results. I don't believe he has any real talent."

"You're telling me that, my son, the future king of Merisa does not have the skill to protect this Kingdom from _them."_ His father demanded angrily. _Them._ The monsters that lurked beyond the walls. Vile flesh-eating cannibals called Zmuerto. A mere mortal would never have a fair chance with these creatures because of they could do. They could paralyze the victims by freezing them alive like a spider would to their prey, while they slowly ate you alive. At least those were the rumors. The king and his league of trained fighters would venture out and battle these creatures. And like every great leader, the king was to be the most powerful and influential of the group. To be able to command and lead his men whether by brute force and in a show of power. His father had the ability to turn invisible. Anybody with royal blood had an ability to help defend themselves. My mother had the gift of moving the earth, and had help keep this kingdom from starvation.

Each king since the Rise had used their special gift from the gods to defend their kingdom. And ever since the legendary King Jon, the king has had a special ability to battle with that could not only be used a defense but as an offensive against enemies. Only one king since had come close to failing the kingdom. Because of King Titus, the prince's great-grandfather, the kingdom was in complete isolation from most of the other kingdoms in the land. But recently their scouts told them that the other kingdoms had fallen and the citizens had scattered into the dark forest living day by day. Refugees used to come by the dozens in one hour but now, barely two or three in one week. Sadly, most of those recent refugees died from illnesses such as dehydration or hyperthermia.

Even with every eye on him, he kept walking down the hall and out the palace doors. There had been talk of what was to happen if he did not come into his heritage. There were also rumors that he was an illegitimate heir. His cousin Luca was a prodigy in his talents. He had the gift of strength and speed. There were rumors that people wanted Luca to be their king and Alexander had heard enough of those gossips for today. "My prince, where are we to escort you today?" the captain of the palace guards asked.

"Anywhere but here, Fredric." The prince replied. The prince and his escort traveled through packed streets and passed dozens of stands.

"I beg your pardon, my lord," the prince nodded at Fredric. "Have you selected any of the men I recommended to be part of your Elites?" Alexander had chosen a few men that were worthy enough. He even had the list in his pocket.

"I'm still debating on a few men, I will like to meet with some of them to make my final decision." The prince declared.

"Of course, my pri-"- An uproar near the front gate interrupted him. They rushed towards it.

"Zmuertos, they're trying to get in through the gates!" Someone shouted just as one of the creatures came through running towards a female civilian. Alexander ran towards her as more zmuertos came through. His men were already battling them, trying to close the gate. The girl ran as fast as she could away, running _towards_ the city. Sadly, it had grabbed her by her hair and was yanking her into an alleyway. Alexander ran faster. He rounded the corner just as she was thrown into a wall. Even though it was dark and he couldn't see much, he pulled out his sword and attacked. But it was faster, stronger than he ever thought possible. He struck again and again, still not hitting it. A chamber pot flew by him and struck the creature down.

He turned and saw the girl, "Come on." Well, he couldn't fight if there was a chance she could get hurt, so he ran with her. They ran into a building and hid in a room under a desk. "Names Elisa. You, my dear nobleman?" she whispered, panting.

He hesitated, "Alex. Pleasure to meet you Elisa."

"Well, Alex, I want to thank you for coming to my rescue."

"My lady, I wouldn't call _that_ a rescue." She chuckled. She had light brown eyes with a sparkle of green. He probably wouldn't have noticed if the sun wasn't shining on her eyes.

"Oh no, it's the thought that counts." She said as she fixed her curly light brown hair. "You saved my life, even if you didn't kill it." A sad smile tugged on her lips.

"I couldn't let an innocent girl die like that." Her smile faltered. After a few minutes of catching their breath, she whispered, "Do you think we lost it?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. But do you think we should be making so much noise. They've been known to have good hearing, you know." He whispered back.

"Yes," she said with sorrow in her eyes, "I know. They also have a great sense of smell."

He stared at her wide-eyed. No one except his tutors and the warriors knew that. "How could you possib-"- A door opened with a loud bang. Footsteps echoed though the hallway they had come through only to stop right outside the room's doors. He signaled for silenced as the door opened. He had never seen a creature before, only rumors of what the survivors told. But he could see the creature clearly now. He always thought they had exaggerated it, and was not happy to be proven wrong. It had grey dead skin, and dark red eyes. It had sharp blue nails and bloody hands. It was hunched over like an animal scanning the room, nostrils flaring. It was hunting them. He readied his sword, the moment it spotted them. "RUN!" he yelled as the creature roared. He prepared as he always did and attacked. As he fought, he saw her trying to escape through the only door in the room. He attacked again, and turned to make sure she was gone, but another one appeared before her in the doorway. It threw her into the bookcase as he was struck from behind by the one he was fighting. He fell and saw them approaching her unconscious body. He then smelled smoke. A fire. He felt it burning him, felt the flame rising behind him, all around him. The creatures turned and Alexander could swear he saw fear in their eyes, but not by what was behind him. But at him. He looked down and saw that his hands were on fire. He knew that he should feel pain but he only felt warmth, a tinkle.

He rose and unleashed all of his anger at them and the fire spread throughout the room. They made an unhuman sound as burned alive. Then they were gone as if they never existed. Just ashes in the wind. He collapsed on knees next her body which had remained untouched by the fire. She was staring at him with awe. "How did you do that?" She murmured. He shook his head disbelieving and helped her up. They stood completely covered in ash unlike the room which was black as if a fire burned days ago, and not just moments ago. He turned to face Elisa at the same moment she punched him. He gave her bewildered expression, but she merely said "That's for not using your trick in the first place." He smiled. They wandered into the streets. Soldiers were searching every building, every cart for something or someone.

"My prince, are you alright?" Fredric asked as he rushed to them.

"Quite alright. We ran into a bit of trouble." He grinned. Elisa only gaped at him.

"Let me escort back to the palace,"

"Of course, I want to make sure Lady Elisa is in good hands before we go." He bowed and hurried away.

She dropped to her knees next to him, "P-prince Alexander, I seek forgiveness for my foolishness. I did not recognize you and I should have. I –"

"Enough. None of that. I only ask one thing of you."

"As you wish."

"Can you keep what you saw a secret?" He asked quietly.

She stared, "Of course, my prince."

"Good, and you never know. We might meet again, Elisa." He turned and walked away. As he neared Fredric. He gave him a folded paper.

"What's this, my prince?"

"The men I have chosen for my Elite. Now let's head back. I have to talk with my father about important matters."

"Of course, but might I ask why you are covered in ash, my prince?"

The prince only smiled back.


End file.
